


Vasilisa

by Akuoni



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4113118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akuoni/pseuds/Akuoni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>F!Dragonborn is a badass<br/>(Anonymous)<br/>That's it. I want a super badass F!DB, the most badass you can think of! She's Harbinger, she's Arch-Mage and Guildmaster and Listener. She serves soup from Alduin's skull and can kill a Sabre Cat with her bare hands. She's strong as an ox and if you got a girl around she'll sweep her off her feet. She can put an arrow in your chest from yards away, or shout you into Oblivion. Her smithing puts Eorland Grey-Mane to shame and you best believe she's kind to kids and beggars. Jarls everywhere want her as thane, she's legendary! Any race is fine, I just have a mighty need for heroic ladies.</p><p>http://skyrimkinkmeme.livejournal.com/4295.html?thread=7342535#t7342535</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vasilisa the Cold

Her first experience in Skyrim was one not to be desired. She was after all, going to be executed for being on the border. She had been hunting quarry and gotten too close. Without any form of identification, she was listed as an illegal and thrown on a cart with a horsethief and some man with royal robes. Of course, since she had violently protested her treatment, a bit of a kerfluffle had happened and she was waking up while they neared Helgen. It wasn't long before the chaos of the Dragon's arrival had occurred. 

It hadn't taken her long to react accordingly and race after one of the men. THe imperial had been kind, yes, but he had been willing to put her to the blade all the same. She didn't care about imperials or stormcloaks. In fact, she didn't bother to seek either of them out. Politics and Civil wars were for rulers. Not for simple hunters like her.

So what if the dragon turned into light and mist? It just meant she was taking their strength in a more literal sense. So what if she could pin a man against a wall from a full klik away. She was a hunter. It was normal for her to be able to stalk in shadows to come up behind her prey and leave it to quietly gurgle it's last breaths.

The Brotherhood only caught her because SHE wished it. Their leader had watched her split the Khajiit in two equal halves without batting an eye, but she had seen that gleam before. She had accepted the position as a sister of this group because they were hunters as well. She hated the leader immensely.

THe arrival of the keeper had been interesting. She liked the keeper. He reminded her of hunting dogs. All cheerful and eager to please their master, but she also saw the hackles that were raised around the Leader. He didn't like her much either. That was fine with Vasilisa. She enjoyed watching him when she wasn't off planning her executions and he enjoyed being watched by someone who didn't judge him.

it came as no surprise to her that she was chosen as listener. She was a hunter. She would follow commands of her superiors despite personal dislike. She completed her contracts without fuss or prolonged suffering. She was efficient. Cold. Precise. And if her presence was unsettling, Well...

It only made them fear her all the more.


	2. Vasilisa the Brave

Companions were a different sort. Whereas the Brotherhood had an hierarchy, a village of hunters, the companions were a pack. There was a pecking order out of respect for the stronger. Her silent stalking wasn't a help. Her quick blade and powerful thrusts that sent men staggering perked their interest. Her light feet were a boon as she fenced and played with the warriors who spoke of honor and yet slaughtered their enemies en masse without remorse.

And she was fiercest and most terrifying for when she first changed, she touched no one and sent those who feared her running. She escaped the city without spilling a drop of blood and lead the Companions on a merry chase. And then she had participated in her first slaughter. She enjoyed the wildness of the pack.

Becoming Harbinger had been all too easy. She was the one to end the witches. She was the one to save the Harbinger's soul from Hircine. She was the most powerful. The most dangerous. The most lethally intelligent. And the most unmerciful. She did not allow her enemies to plead for their lives. They would only turn around and attack her again like a rabid beast, so she made sure they wouldn't. And to her face they called her Vasilisa the Brave.

Behind her back, she was Vasilisa the Barbaric.


	3. Vasilisa the Gentle

She rarely spent much time speaking with people, but she always took the opportunity to give to those who wore ragged robes. She always gave them a septim or two. In her home, those who could not hunt well were given what was needed until they became a burden. These people were not a burden to a place where people were not nomads. She didn't understand how they could be left in such a state.

And if a raggety man wanted a drink, who was she to deny him? It was light feet and quick hands. She was quick to offer help to those less fortunate. But not because of guilt. To her it was simple. Society was failing them. SHe would not. And so, those who could not afford much...  
They called her Vasilisa the Gentle.


End file.
